Evicted! With Fionna and Cake
by dragonbolt00
Summary: Late on a stormy night Cake tells Fionna a story, about none other than Fionna second worst fear (after the ocean), vampires. Fionna isn't sure if Cake is just trying to mess with her brain stuff or actually telling the truth. But later when a vampire like creature taps on Fionna's window. Will that mean adventure for our young heroine, or terror?
1. Scary stories

Evicted!

With Fionna and Cake

A/N: This is my first fic, yay for me! I'm a Fiolee shipper forever. So I think for my first few fics I'll turn AT episodes revolving around Finn and Marceline and to some magic generbending powers to make them revolve around Fionna and Marshal Lee! So with ought further ado I present, Evicted! With Fionna and Cake! BTW, this story is written by the POV of Fionna (POV means point of view in case you didn't know)

I sat on my bed staring out the window at the furious storm raging outside. Already in my PJs Cake insisted that I let her tell me a story like she did when I was little and I couldn't get to sleep because of a storm. But I think she's just trying to mess with my head. I return my attention back to cake as I realized she was still telling the story.

"And as he waded through the carnage it had wrought," Cake started pausing to add dramatic effect.

My eyes peered down to the floor where one of the strawberry pastries we had made earlier laid on a plate.

"the vampire," Cake continued on normally, "SMASHED their skulls, just for the fun of it." Cake's voice suddenly rose to a yell at the word smashed got out of her mouth, before lowering back down to its normal volume as she stated as-a-matter-of-factly that the vampire did terrible things just for the fun of it.

"Why did Cake have to do this one about Vampires?" I asked myself silently in my head. "No, no no no, you are not afraid of vampires, or anything for that matter. You're the fearless adventuress Fionna the Human. The Heroine to all of Aaa. You're not afraid of vampires." I repeated that last line over and over in my head trying to convince myself. But I don't think it worked.

"N-n-no way man." I replied my voice shaking.

"Mmmm hmm. You bet they did. Not only that," Cake said as she picked up the now smashed strawberry pastry up off the plate and made her way from her spot on the floor over to my bed. "after the vampire leaded over its victims and breathed in their vaporized blood mist." She continued now leaning on my bed waving the smashed piece of strawberry goodness tauntingly in front of my face making sure to cover me in strawberry bits before gulping down the remains of the pastry.

"Man!" I exclaimed looking down onto my now splattered PJs. "Hey Cake, is this junk you're telling me true or are you just trying to mess with my brain stuff? You've got to be honest!"

"You bet your bacon pancakes it is! I heard it from a reliable source."

"Reliable, dang it." I replied sounding very bummed.

"Some even say it haunts this very tree."

"Wait, _this_ tree?" I asked, desperate to get an answer out of her.

"Good night Fionna." Cake said as she headed down the ladder leaving me there waiting for an answer to my question.

"Cake?" I asked down the ladder knowing well that I wouldn't get a reply. "You're crazy Cake."

That time I did get a reply, Cake making really bad creepy noises. I laid down and pulled my sleeping bag around my head and got to thinking.

"There's no way in Fire kingdom that vampires are real. Just no way. I've got it! I'll go over to the candy kingdom tomorrow and ask Bubba if Vampires are real. He knows everything."

I started snickering at the nickname I had given PG, because sometimes I just don't feel like calling him PG or Prince Gumball. I just call him that when it's only me though. I can still laugh at it. But my laughter was soon interrupted by a tapping at the window. I shifted in my bag to see what I was.

"Oh, would you look at that. Just one of the branches getting blown around by the storm. I should have known better Vampires aren't real."

As soon as I was about to lay back down I heard some more tapping. I rolled back over ready to jump out of bed and grab my golden sword to slice the branch off so it didn't bother me anymore I saw that this time the tapping was also being made by a humanoid shape.

"Cake?" I wearily and almost inaudibly asked the figure.

I didn't get the reply I wanted. My question was met with a hiss. The face of the figure distorted in a demonish way causimg me to scream,

"CAKE!" I yelled as I shot out of my sleeping bag and bolted down the ladder to find Cake in the kitchen, who for some reason was making a sandwich.

A/N: Well there you have the first chapter! I hope you like it, let me know if you want to see the next part! I've already got it typed out so if you want to see it PM me and let me know! Don't forget to Rate and follow the story to let me know you want more!


	2. Meeting the devil himself

Evicted!

With Fionna and Cake

A/N: I'm back! I got a favorite, review, and a follow! (sadly from the same person but that's OK thanks Sportsdiamond12!) I think I might get through the whole thing, maybe not. So enough of me talking, let's get this show on the road!

"Cake Cake Cake Cake!" I exclaimed getting of the ladder holding a flashlight in my hand. I started running towards the Cat who was now holding some mustard. "I saw a _thing _outside the window! I think it's the vampire from your story. I think we need to fortify the treehouse and,"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down sugar." Cake cut me off, "I made the whole story up. I was just trying to, uh, scare yals."

"But you said you got it from a reliable source!" I complained.

"Honey I made that up to. I was just trying to mess with your head. And it worked."

Cake did a little victory dance but I was still unsatisfied. I almost forgot about it when she squeezed the bottle of mustard she had and almost slipped on some. But just almost. Just then a strong gust of wind blew the kitchen window wide open. Then Cake _did_ slip in the mustard screaming like a kitten her tail all poofed acting almost like an air bag.

"Calm down Cake, it was just the wind." I assured her moving to close the window. "You're such a scaredy cat."

"Honey, cat's aren't "scaredy", just easy startled. And I wasn't scared." Cake commented as she got up from the floor and started to lick the mustard off her fur.

"You totally were dude."

Just as I was about to give the little sucker a noggie for making me frightened over nothing a bag fell from the ceiling.

"Ahh!" We both screamed in unison.

I moved the flashlight up to the ceiling from where the bag dropped and saw a, well a guy. He had messy jet black hair and a grey plaid shirt striped with darker grey. He also was wearing dark blue jeans folded up at the bottom and red converses. I can tell you one thing for sure he wasn't bad looking. He seemed to stare right at me with those deep red eyes looking right through my bravado. I realized I was staring, and he realized it to. He gave me a cocky smirk, I just stared down at the floor boards. Cake was terrified she was cautiously looking around to see if she could find something to wack the vampire in the head with. He then did something neither of us was prepared for.

"BOO!" He shouted.

Both Cake and I were startled and knocked off our feet walking backwards to try to regain our footing until both of us ran into the couch and fell on our butts.

"Ha ha ha ha." The vampire laughed his voice booming inside the hollow tree. The vampire then floated off the ceiling and sat down on the couch between us.

"Sup' guys? I'm Marshal Lee, the Vampire King." The vamp coyly said

"A-a-are you going to suck our blood?" I asked my voice shaking with fear.

"Please don't do that! I've got a hot horse-unicorn boyfriend thing!" Cake pleaded.

"Ah ha ha ha." Marshal laughed, "you guys are crazy."

Marshal snapped both hands and all the candles in the kitchen came to life at his command. He faked a yawn and put his arm over my shoulders. I could feel my self tensing up. Why was I feeling like this? It's like how I felt when I was around Bubba, but stronger. Being around Marshal wasn't half bad. It almost made me forget my huge irrational fear of his kind, almost.

"I don't drink blood. Only some times." He said licking his fangs. "I usually eat reds."

To demonstrate he grabbed one of left over strawberries which was sitting next to me on the table. He then raised it to his mouth and sank his fangs into it. The color started to drain out, slowly but then faster until the whole berry was light grey.

"Ahhh," he said in refreshment, "see just the color. It even still has a bit of taste."

Marshal decided to show me this by sticking the berry against my lips. It still tasted sweet, I opened my mouth to take a bite, but he just shoved the berry into my mouth. I bit down leaving him holding the end and the little plant thingie on the end which he just flicked across the room. Here I was letting this creature of the night feed me his left overs. Weirdly, I was enjoying this. I felt a heat rush to my cheeks. Cake however just sat there cowering in fear.

Marshal yawned and floated over to his bag witch now lay lying on the floor.

"You guys wouldn't believe what I've been through these past few years. Come crazy junk when down."

"What kinds of crazy junk?" I asked yearning to know more about mysterious guy.

"Some seriously crazy junk."

He came back holding a small stack of pictures. And then he just sat right back down in between Cake and I.

"Here's me surfing on a school of gigantic fish, that was pretty sick. Oh and here's me messing around in the Fire Kingdom. I can't tell you how hard it was to find a flame proof jump rope."

My eyes flickered from Marshal to the photos. "This guy is so cool." I thought my eyes shide and sparling. "How can vampires be evil? This one if freakn' awesome!"

"That sound so cool!" I exclaimed out loud.

"Oh yea little bunny? Maybe next time I'll take you with me." He said giving me what seemed to be his signature smirk. While he pulled my body closer to his. I couldn't feel any heat radiating from his body, which made the heat in mine grow even hotter.

I felt the heat in my face gain a new shade of red and even more heat. It was like he picked up one of the candles and lit my face on fire. It wasn't even close to what Bubba does to me. That's when Cake spoke up.

"Nuh uh! You aren't taking mah sistah nowhere!" she argued.

"Have it your way little pussy. But I would have taken _real_ good care of her."

Cake had to take a minute to let Marshal's words proses in her head. Only after a long awkward pause did she reply.

"Oh no you didn't! Boy I'ma scratch you're eyes out!"

"Cake!" I whined trying to hold my sister back from scratching our cute visitor. What what?

"Bunny your sister is nuts. Oh speaking of nuts check these out."

Marshal reached into his pocket and brought out a few walnuts.

"They're just ordinary nuts?" I asked while trying to look at them and keep my sister from killing Marshal.

"Nope, check this out."

Marshal then clenched his hand cracking all the nuts simultaneously. When he opened them a bunch of tiny creatures in a rainbow of colors were dancing in his palm, each with a star decorating some part of their body. One spat in my face, I didn't mind though.

"That's so awesome!" I said gawking at the tiny creatures.

"You like my little nut trick huh?" Marshal asked looking into my eyes in a way that made my heart melt.

I'd just met he guy and he already had complete control of me. Cake on the other hand was even more determined to murder now.

"Why you little!" Cake started before I shut her up.

"Cake," I whined again, "not in front of him."

"Oh, don't worry Bunny. You won't have to restrain her for long. I'm getting tired and I think I might need to get to bed soon." He yawned again for emphasis.

"Wait," I asked confused to what he meant, "what do you mean?"

He sighed, apparently we didn't get the picture he was drawing. "Look," he said with a hint of annoyance and tiredness in his voice. He waved his hand moving an old tattered picture frame from the wall. "See that? It's an M. For Marshal Lee. This tree is mine."

Yea the guy was freaking cute but I wasn't going to let him take our house.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, not realizing how hurt I sounded. I stood up, his arm fell off my shoulders he looked up at me. The way he looked up at me it made me feel obliged to sit back down again and let him cuddle me. But I couldn't, this guys had abandoned this house, it was in tatters when Cake and I found it. We were the ones who fixed it and made it our home. No matter how adorable he is Marshal can't take our home.

"Come on Bunny, don't be like that." He complained, looking up at me with those red eyes pleading with me. But living with a cat means you have to learn to ignore the puppy eyes. And yes I realize how ironic that sounds.

"That's another thing, my name's not "Bunny" it's Fionna. And you can't just come here and kick us out!"

"Whatever, I'm still gonna call you Bunny." He said standing up.

It was then I realized how small I was compared to him. He was like 19 or something. I was only twelve, he towered over me. Marshal then flew up to my room and threw some stuff around and came back down holding my green backpack and Cake's dulcimer. He then shoved the objects in our hands and grabbed Cake by the scruff of her neck and me by the collar of my PJs. He then proceeded to throw us right out of our house. The storm was still going on so we both got instantly soaked once he tosses us outside. He was suddenly back in my room holding one of the strawberry pastries he then sucked the red out of the filling and threw the rest of the pastry out the window.

"Ha ha _unexpected_!" He seemed to say shouting down at us before closing the window and turning from us.

To think that I thought I liked the guy.

"Grrr, Cake come on we gotta go kill him."

"Nu uh baby, that aint gonna happen." She said in reply. "If anything I've heard and or made up about vampires is true than we aint no match for that guy."

"But Cake, he stole our house." I complained.

"Baby, for all I care he can keep it. Come on sugar let's go find a new home. It'll get better let's go. Do you want to live in a vampire's old house anyway?"

"I guess not." I said forced to agree with Cake.

I really hate that guy. Stupid globbing good looking vampire. I could just hear him laughing at us.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this one's looong compared to the other, but just go so wrapped up in it! Let's go for at least 3 more or either reviews, follows, favorites, or a mix of all three! Please review it really helps me to improve. Next update miiiiight not be as soon as this one, depending on time I have. But let's hope! See ya next time!


	3. House Hunting

Evicted!

With Fionna and Cake

A/N: Wow, thanks you guys! Another review and favorite, and 4 more follows! Thanks so much! This might be a little long because I'm going to describe Fionna and Cake's house hunting, not write out the song. So let's get to it!

"See, I told ya it'd get better! The sun came out!" Cake told me trying to cheer me up.

I still couldn't believe Marshal just kicked us out. I mean at least he gave us some of our stuff. He put my usual outfit and some non-red foods into my bag. He probably kept the red ones for himself. He also put in my pillow, a few of the furs that covered my bed, and a bit of our treasure to. I guess he wasn't all bad. But he kicked us out and then started laughing at us while we were standing out in the rain. If Cake wasn't a cat she probably would have used her stretchy powers to shield me from the ice cold rain. But cats hate rain, so she didn't.

"I just want to go back to the tree house. That stupid vampire took our home." I grumbled.

"Come on Fionna, we're gonna find a better one. Here climb on my back."

Cake sat down and I saddled her like a horse. She then used her stretchy powers to grow like, 10 feet tall.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"I guess."

"Then let's get going!"

We walked around for a while. Maybe 30 minutes. First be found a regular looking house. I knocked on a door but there was some giant woman inside. Both Cake and I freaked out and ran. And when I say giant I don't mean that I thought she was fat. She was literally _GIANT_. Then we found a bird house. I don't know why, but Cake insisted that we check it out. She told me to stick my foot inside. I had no choice to I obeyed. There was a bird inside the bird house! What a surprise! The bird though I was some sort of wad so it threw worms at us. After that we decided to take a break. So we laid down on the side of a hill.

"Hey Fionna, let's play the cloud game." Cake suggested.

"I guess." I didn't really care. I was still hung up on Marshal Lee and him taking our house. "Uh, that one looks like, a bat." I said pointing to a cloud shaped vaguely like a bat. "And that one looks like, a tree house. That one looks like a vampire stealing someone's house then kicking them out after confusing the girl that lived in that house and messing with her heart junk."

"That's a really complex looking cloud. Baby I think you're mind's stuck on Marshal Lee."

"How am I not supposed to have him on my mind." I complained.

"Ooooooh, I think he's stuck in your mind for another reason." Cake told me with a look on her face, the kind she gets when she's taking about me and Bubba, oh no.

I tried to keep my grumpy face, but now that I know where Cake's mind is going, it was hard to keep the heat from pooling in my cheeks.

"Humph, what do you mean?"

I could already feel the bright pink freckling my face. I tried to look away but every time I tried Cake's face just stretched around to face me.

"Just picture him in your head. That will show you how you _really_ think about him." Cake insisted.

I, having nothing better to occupy my mind with did what Cake told me. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Marshal in my head. What saw made my face feel hotter, and redder. I saw Marshal. He was leaning against the wall supporting himself with one arm, his other arm was laced into his raven colored hair. His head tilted slightly back. His eyes, those deep, dark red eyes. They were staring down right into my soul breaking down every wall protecting my deepest thoughts, one by one. He was flashing me his signature smirk revealing one of his fangs. His grey plaid shirt had its top three buttons undone showing part of his toned chest off. His dark blue jeans were now ripped at the knees, still rolled up at the cuffs. He was still wearing his red converses, but now they were slightly untied.

He tiled his head down to look more directly at me. If I wasn't lying down at the moment I probably would have buckled my knees. Marshal's mouth opened.

"Hey Bunny." He said.

I didn't even care if he called me Bunny right now I just wanted to hear him talk to me again. I felt my heart race and face's heat intensify. Then the heat started to spread, lower and lower. I couldn't take any more of this. I stopped the image running through my brain. My consciousness returned to reality.

"L-l-let's just go back to the cloud game." I stuttered. I did _not_ want to have to explain what I saw to psychiatrist Cake.

"Mmm hmm, whatever you say baby cakes. That one looks like a house."

"Wait a house?" I asked. Right now I would do anything to avoid the 'Marshal situation'. "Come on let's check it out."

"Let's go then, come on sugar!"

Cake scooped me up and stretched up to the cloud house. It was in fact an actual house, but it was already occupied by two cloud people. A husband and his wife, the husband then threw a book at us. Cake and I then fled the house. Cake then insisted that we try _another_ place that probably already held a living being and was way too small for me to live in.

"Come on Fionna just put your foot in the beehive." Cake pleaded.

"No way man. I put my foot in the bird house, you can put your foot in the beehive." I argued.

"Suit yourself."

Cake put her foot inside the beehive, and just like I thought a bee came out. The bee must have thought that Cake was a wad just like the bird thought I was a wad because the bee started spitting on Cake.

"Ewww! Bee spit!" I exclaimed

"It's not just bee spit honey." Cake said as she started to lick the bee spit out of her fur. "It's honey."

"Wait, _bee spit_ is _honey_? That's nasty!"

"Mmmhmm."

"Gross dude, come on we still have to find a new home."

With that we both set off again. We found a shell next. We climbed inside to find a huge warty frog. Cake and I started to run away, right before I jumped out I turned around to see that the frog was really a magic potions tiger. I was about to ask him for a fire potion but Cake grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

By that time both of us were just plan tired of looking. I don't know why but we started to make a house out of sticks, talking to each other.

"You know, we should have just stayed, and fought Marshal Lee." I said as we worked together to make a wall.

"I know sugar, but I didn't want to get bit, and neither did you I assume." Cake replied as I put together a window.

"Hey, that would sound good as a song." I started humming a tune as Cake helped me put it up.

We both just sat down then. But the huge rock the propped our stick house up against turned out to be this weird duck thing. We did our usual response now and ran away from it. After a bit we were going down a river I was sitting on my pillow and paddling, Cake was sitting in my hat. Cake hates getting wet, otherwise she probably would have been paddling and not me. After we went down the river a bit we started walking up the hill. I finally got to the point where I could put words to my tune. So I sang to help pass the time.

"Oh Marshal Lee, why are you so mean?" I sang. I swear I could hear Marshal Lee singing along. But I don't know why he would be following us.

"I'm not mean, I'ma thousand year old. I just lost track of my moral code." He seemed to sing back at me.

"But Marshal Lee, can you see that we are in pain." I sang back.

"Oh, no I can't. I'm interested in this very math videogame."

By the time we got done with that verse I had to stop singing because the Ice Queen was shooting ice bolts at us. Once of the ice bolts chopped off a piece of ice we were standing on and we floated off into another river.

"Geese, I don't even want to be doing this junk. I just want to go back to the tree house." I complained.

"Honey, let me tell a little thing about home." Cake said as she wrapped her tail around me like a blanket and pulling out her dulcimer. "Home isn't a place. Let me give you a clue." Cake sang lightly and softly. "Home is anywhere, people care about you."

"Man, Cake I don't want to hear a lecture. I just want to go back to the tree house and kick Marshal Lee's butt." I swear I could hear him snickering.

"But home is where you heart is Fionna. And where is your heart? It's right there inside ya. While I'm sittin' here beside ya. With your lucky stars to guide you from above." Cake sang out.

I looked up to see some planets. They looked like a butt. And then they farted out a tiny star.

"Ha ha ha, yea. I guess I'd rather be here tied in your tail then be alone in tree house all by my sail."

"I'd rather be dancing with Monocro." Cake retorted.

"Aw, shut up dude."

By that time we'd landed in a cave. It was covered in little green balls all over.

"Eww, girl this place looks nasty." Cake commented

"And abandoned." I replied.

My words echoed over and over. That's when we discovered that the little green balls weren't plant junk. They were tiny bats. My words apparently awoken the bats. They weren't that happy so they all flew out. Leaving all the walls, ceiling, and stalag-thingies crystal clean.

"Hey, you want to just live in here dude?" I suggested.

"Yea, sure thing sugar!"

So we started building a house inside the cave.

A/N: Yay! Newest chapter! Hope it's just as math as the first two. By the way do you think I should move the rating up to T? It might give me a bit more freedom. (I started to think about this at the part where Fionna is describing Marshal, I fell like that part's pushing it) Do you guys think that Marshal's following Fionna? You'll find out. And to thank you guys for all of the views, favorites, follows, and reviews (keep em coming! Let's go for 3 more again!) the next chapter will be in the POV of Marshal Lee! YAY! And please, if you want to give me suggestions (or tell me about a typo) shoot me a PM, I haven't gotten any. That made my kinda sad. But I love writing these things for you guys! I think the next chapter might be the last one. So if you have another episode you want me to genderbend let me know! (I don't do Fionna X Gumball, Fionna X FP, or Gumball X Marshal so I'd prefer an episode with lot's of Finn and Marcie stuff) Well enough of this talk. Just remember to favorite, follow, review, (and PM me!) See y later!


	4. Caves, Cake, and Bunnies, Oh My!

Evicted!  
>With Fionna and Cake<p>

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, and favorites, and follows! Just wanted to ask again, do you guys think I should make this and my future fics T instead of K+? The part in the last chapter where Fionna was imagining Marshall (finally remembered the two Ls, I'll go back to fix the last three chapters don't worry) got a bit iffy, oh and,

Marshall: "OK ok we get it, you appreciate all your fans and the stuff they do. We get it. **Covers my ears **by the way this and the future fics should be T, I get to have more fun that way."

Me: Marshall, dude stop it your hands are all cold.

Marshall: Whatever, anyway little miss author here decided that to thank you guys this chapter will be written in _my_ point of view. So keep all the faves, follows, and reviews coming, because I have a feeling you'll like this chapter.

Me: **shoves Marshall out of the way** OK now on to the show!

"Honestly, I had fun messing with Bunny yesterday. OK, yea I know her name's Fionna. But I think Bunny suits her better. Isn't Fionna a name you'd give a girl wearing fish hat. But that's beside the point. Yea I know I've been stalking her, but hey I like messing with her. It's been a long time since I've been able to be around humans. I kinda like the feeling of being around her. Yes yes I'm talking to myself again. But what else is a vampire supposed to do when we wants a little company. So Bunny and her pussy, pfft ha pussy. Any way they've been cleaning up this old cave. So I think I'll play a little trick on them."

I crept into the cave, which wasn't have since I could just float over Bunny and her, OK that's getting old I'll just call her Cat. I kept having to dodge some stalactites though. I floated into the back of the cave until I got to the back.

"Perfect." I said to myself. "I can just mark it under here. I lifted up a rock and used my powers to carve the same M I put in the tree house under the rock. "No, I didn't put the M in the tree house there the night before, that one actually was there from when I used to live there. I just think it'll be fun for those two to think that this is my cave." I slowly lowered the rock back over the newly carved M, and floated back out the cave.

"Ha ha, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." That time I said it out loud. I was far enough away that I'm sure they can't hear me. "Oh, the sun's coming up." I said.

I then quickly flew around trying to find someplace I could sleep of the day without getting disturbed or burnt to a heaping pile of Marshall ash. I settled for the top of a nearby tree. Well not actual top, but the highest branches. I found a branch strong enough to hold my weight and went invisible after curling up like a big cat sleeping in a tree. After that I just had to sleep the sun away.

When I woke up I flew over to the cave to check on the two. I guess I slept in having followed the two all day yesterday so I was behind a bit. When I got there the two had finished making their cute little hut and had a bunch of people over for a party. A bunch of dancing bugs were dancing around Cat, who was playing her dulcimer. Mrs. Cupcake was there, and Treetrunks. A few jellyfish were thrown into the mix to. The adventuring duo had managed to build a wall in the mouth of the cave, and it even had a little door. They had strung lanterns all over the ceiling. And a little fire added to the light the lanterns brought, as well some heat.

"Nice Cake, we did it!" Bunny cheered happily. I almost didn't want to spoil her fun, almost.

"Mmm hm. You bet babycakes." The feline replied, obviously to wrapped up in her music to make a full conversation. I could relate. Playing my guitar, I can get lost in the beats and rhythms. That's when I decided to make my move.

I slowly opened the door careful not to make a sound. I quietly planted my feet on the ground and started dancing over to Bunny.

"Hey Bunny, sick party you've got goin' on." I said as I casually danced up to her.

Her reaction though, hilarious. At first she looked like she was going to faint, her expressions are clearly written in bold all over her face. She was like _'Oh my glob, it's Marshall Lee. Stay cool Fionna just act natural.' _But then she must have remembered that I took her house and then her face said _'Wait it's this guy. He's still crazy adorable, but he stole our house.' _I could have rolled over laughing but I decided I'd better stay in character. Cake's reaction, not as rich.

"He's back! That nasty no good demon!" She shouted at me.

I just shrugged it off, I'd heard it all before. Hearing stuff like that for several hundred years kinda wears down the meaning.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bunny asked me.

She looked adorable, not in the mushy, feely kind of way. More like I just loved the way she reacted. Totally not in any sort of mushy, feely way, not that way what so ever.

"Oh I just wanted to show ya sometin'," I said casually dancing towards the back of the cave. "This cave belongs to me!" I exclaimed using my powers to lift up the rock coving the M I'd made last night. "But seriously, thanks for fixin' the pad up. I love what you did with the lanterns." I said as I danced back over to Bunny and placed my arm on her shoulder.

"What?" The blonde exclaimed with the best expression on her face.

She shoved my arm off her shoulder. I tried to look hurt. But that didn't stop her. I think I snapped something, but I think I'll see how far I can take this.

"Y-you can't take our home twice!" She yelled in my face.

"OH," I said reaching behind me to pull out my axe, which I turned into an electric guitar. "yes I can!" I sang out loud strumming the strings letting the chord rip though the cave. Now floating in circles above Bunny and Cat's heads.

I'd cast a spell on it years ago that let it play loudly without an amp which's pretty sweet no need to carry that thing around! I'd also, occasionally, get tangled in it. But that's no big deal.

"Grrrr," Bunny started growling. "That's it! It's time someone showed you that you can't just take other people's stuff!" She exclaimed

"Fionna!" Cake said grasping her arm holding her back. "Honey, I want to kick his butt too, but he'll suck your blood remember!"

I snickered at that in my head. Sure I was a violent guy, but I was pretty sure Bunny's the last human. I've never met another before. I wouldn't want to kill off an entire species. I'm evil sure, but that's more my mom's level of evil, not mine.

"But Cake," she whined, "he's stealing out home again!"

"Sugar we're home as long as we're together. The song remember!" Cat started to plead with Bunny to change her mind.

"Fine," she muttered under her breath, she then looked up at me and put her hands on her hips. I was still floating around above them. "Alright Marshall Lee, I'm going to let you keep this cave. But _only_ because Cake is my home. And she's way better than _anything_ else you could have."

I then swooped down till I was floating at her head level in between her and Cat just inches away from her face. I just got such a rush from getting these emotions out of her. I don't know why but hey, if it makes ya happy, do it.

"Oh, well is that so Bunny?"

Bright pink started to freckle her checks. That got a smirk out of me. Well OK it's not that hard to do.

"U-u-uh yea. She is. She's my sister, and my best friend. She's better than the tree house, and this cave, and," Bunny said trying to find something else that was better than her little Cat. "and you all combined!" She claimed triumphantly.

Now that last one hurt a little, I don't know why but it did. That's when I made a devious little plan. I let go of my guitar letting it hang around my neck by the straps.

"Is that so, well maybe I'll just take her too then." I said as a grabbed Cat up off the ground and floated up higher out of Bunny's reach.

"Hey!" She exclaimed trying to jump to grab Cat, but every time she did I just floated higher.

"Maybe I'll bite her, drink the red from her blood, turn her into a vampire too. Then she can be my little toy forever!" I think I'm getting into this a bit too much. Oh whatever, I'm having fun that's all that matters.

OK now I know I went too far. Bunny was in tears. There weren't that many. She was probably holding them in from what I knew about her at the time she didn't like to weakness, and to her crying was probably associated with weakness. But the tears were definitely there. Being a vampire probably helped to notice them too. Now I feel sorry for her. What is this, Marshall Lee the Vampire King doesn't deal with mushy, feely stuff. But I did find that I did care about if I made Bunny cry. I wanted to help but the next thing I knew Bunny just slapped me in the cheek.

"Ow! My cheek meat!" I exclaimed. "Hey, that hurt." I said feeling hurt. Hey I may be a vampire, but she did slap me pretty hard.

Bunny raised her hand ready to slap me again. "Drop Cake or I'll slap you again."

"Oh yea?" I challenged. "Ow!"

Yep she did in fact slap me again. So I dropped Cat, who then ran off away from me. Bunny rushed over to her newly freed friend and embraced her. Yay, more mushy feely stuff. I then floated over to where to two now sat on the cave floor. Bunny protectively shielded Cat, but I wasn't going to hurt her again if it meant Bunny crying again. I didn't want to do that to her. Dang this human's going to make me go soft isn't she.

"Hm, you know Bunny, you're alright. You've got spunk, I admire that."

Again, she reacted in a way I just adore. Her cheeks freckled with bright pink and her voice started to stutter. I just love getting that reaction out of her.

"O-oh, um OK. So, uh, does this mean that we can have the tree house back?" She asked me. And very nervously to.

Now don't kill me again. But I'm just gonna say it. OK, Bunny looked really cute like that. All blushy and stutery. OK Ok stop, that's enough of that for a year or two.

"Sure why not. As a gift from me."

I did something, I certainly didn't plan on it, it just felt like a nice time to do it and, well it was instinct. I kissed her. No, not on the lips. That would have just been awkward. Just a quick peck on the cheek, but I could just tell. This stuff was new to her. Her face was an open book, if you knew how to read it. The way her face got exceptionally red from just the quick peck told me that this was probably the first time anyone had ever done that to her. That made me smile a bit. But only on the inside. The outside just smirked at her and flew off leaving her sitting on the cave floor, just as shocked as the cat sitting in her lap.

A/N: Yay! I finished this! Wow that one went quick. Thanks so much for all the love this fic gets and I hope new ones get just as much, if not more! No goal to tell you seince this is the final chapter! But I will let you guys vote on the next fic I'll genderbend, do you guys want Marceline's Closet, or Memory of a Memory? (I'm leaning more towards Marcy's closet but if you guys want Memory more then I'll do that first.) I'm going to wait until I get 5 votes to write the next fic. You can vote by sending me a PM, or if you can't writing a review (please write a review anyway, I like to know what you guys like!). See ya later (which is hopefully soon)!


End file.
